


Dragon Lord

by Talis_Borne



Series: Nimueh’s Spell [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic Reveal, post series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sure to happen eventually: Arthur would see something he wouldn’t overlook and Merlin couldn’t explain away.  With Arthur’s sword at his throat, Merlin has to decide how much he can trust the Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Nimueh’s Spell uses Merlin series 1-3 as cannon and ignores the events of successive series, though I do pick up Agravaine from series 4.
> 
> I don’t own the rights to the Merlin TV series and I’m not intending to make any money off these stories. This is strictly for sharing between friends.
> 
> Thanks to Res for beta reading and encouragement!

Dragonlord

#  Dragon Lord

Arthur frowned worriedly at the King's stooped posture. He hoped that Uther would be able to pull himself together enough to sit up straight on his horse as they reentered Camelot. The last thing that Arthur wanted to do was show the King's weakness to the people. They'd had a relaxed luncheon at the lake, but the exercise had taken its toll on the King. Arthur's uncle, Lord Agravaine, rode on Uther's other side, chatting amiably with the King, for which Arthur was grateful. Making small talk with his Father wearied Arthur almost as much as life itself seemed to weary the King. 

The morning after Arthur had rescued his Father from the dungeons, Uther had been unable to rise from his bed. Tentatively, Arthur had approached the council for their support in his taking the Regency and had been overwhelmed by the relief with which the suggestion had been received. Three weeks had passed before Uther became sensible enough to notice the change and when he did, he simply went back to sleep. Four months had passed since and Arthur had begun to truly believe that one day Uther would be well again. At Gaius' urging he'd begun to get dressed in the morning and take a stroll around the battlements before retiring again to his room. In the last two weeks, Uther had started to read the reports coming in from the four corners of the kingdom and give his opinion, which often conflicted with Arthur's, but at least it showed the King was recovering. 

Arthur took a deep breath of the fresh air of the forest and began scanning his surroundings for signs of danger. Not that there should be much danger, surrounded as the royal party was by thirty of Camelot's knights. Uther had protested the need for such a procession for the simple picnic that Arthur had proposed, but Arthur worried that in his weakened state, Uther might make a tempting target for Morgana. Fortunately, there was nothing more dangerous than a flock of birds far off in the sky. 

The party kept to a slow pace. Arthur would have liked to have had Merlin to annoy, but his servant was far behind, having the picnic things to pack up and besides, Arthur couldn't trade jibes with Merlin in front of his Father without landing his servant in the stocks, which would likely annoy Arthur at least as much as it would Merlin. 

"Arthur!" called Sir Gwaine urgently. "Those aren't birds!" 

Arthur's head snapped up searching for the flock he had seen. The lashing tails of the creatures were the first identifier that these certainly were not birds, but something far more dangerous. "Wyverns!" called Arthur, his thoughts instantly flying to the defense of the King and the lack of shelter available. "Percival, get the King down. Form a shield wall! Crossbows!" Only three of the knights had brought crossbows with them and Arthur signaled them urgently to join him as he dismounted, certain his horse would be more hindrance than help against the flyers. Lances might have helped, but no one was carrying one. 

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Percival drag the King from his horse and shove him down. Lifting his shield above them, Percival directed the dozen knights who responded to Arthur's order for a shield wall to surround them instead, creating a dome from their shields which completely obscured the King from view. With his Father as safe as possible, Arthur concentrated on the incoming flyers. 

"Sire! You're a better shot than I!" called young Sir Kirkley, running to Arthur and offering him his crossbow, dropping more bolts at Arthur's feet. Arthur received it with a nod of thanks, and Sir Kirkley dropped down three paces in front of him, drawing his sword; close enough to protect the Prince if the enemy went for him, but out of the way of Arthur's shot. Sir Leon had taken position on Arthur's right and Sir Rexford on Arthur's left, both with crossbows at their shoulders. 

The flight of wyverns, nine in all, dropped screaming straight at Arthur. Arthur's bolt caught the lead wyvern in the chest and it fell dead. Leon's caught a shoulder, causing the wyvern to loose momentary control of its flight and fight to regain altitude. Rexford's shot tore through a wing, but seemed almost unnoticed by the wyvern, which continued straight for Arthur. Sir Kirkley came up underneath it, driving his sword directly into it's body. The wyvern screamed and rose in the air, giving up it's attack. 

"Arthur, get down!" shouted Sir Leon, shoving the Prince to his knees. "They're after you!" 

Arthur allowed Leon's shove to take him to his knees and considered changing to his sword, but scrambled for another bolt and reloaded the crossbow, knowing it for the more effective weapon. Legs danced around him, the knights swinging their swords to drive off the wyverns now swirling madly around them. Two of the wyverns attempted to attack the shield dome which protected the King, but the rest were clearly intent on Arthur. 

"Arthur, I am your shield!" called Sir Elyan, taking a solid stance in front of the Prince. Understanding his intent, Arthur stood up behind him, leaning his crossbow on Elyan's shoulder while Elyan held his shield high in front of them, his sword ready. Arthur was aware that another knight had taken up a position behind them, protecting his back, but he had no time to ascertain who. Arthur took quick aim and brought down a second wyvern. 

All at once the remaining wyverns swirled high into the air, whirled around in a confused mass and then flew back the way they'd come. For a moment the only audible sound was that of the knights' breathing. 

"Is that it then?" asked Lancelot, from his position protecting Arthur's back. 

"Arthur must have gotten the leader," offered Elyan. 

"Anyone injured?" called Arthur. He saw Sir Inigo hide his arm and motioned to the knight to let him see. 

"It's not serious, Highness," Sir Inigo assured him. 

Arthur could see the cut was bleeding freely, but it certainly wasn't mortal. "Bind it up and make sure that Gaius sees it as soon as we return to Camelot." No one else seemed to be injured. With a final glance at the faintly receding forms of the wyverns, Arthur reached over and tapped Percival's shield with his sword. "All clear," he called, knowing that the knights under the dome would be none too happy to have hidden during the fight. 

The knights rose, lifting their shields away from the formation. In the center, Percival got to his feet, his arm under the King's, lifting him at the same time. 

Uther tore his arm from Percival's grip, his stare as piercing and as kingly as it had ever been. "Release me! I would hang you for your presumption if I had not heard Arthur's order!" 

Surprised, Arthur said, "But you did hear it, Father, so any recriminations belong to me." 

Uther turned on his son. "I do not need to be treated like a spun glass ornament!" 

Bemused, Arthur apologized. "I'm sorry, Father. I judged you yet to ill to fight. If I erred, it was only for your protection." 

Uther turned away shaking and began to stride in the direction of Camelot. A knight brought up his horse, but Uther snapped, "I want to walk a while." 

The knight bowed slightly and followed a respectful distance behind his liege Lord. No one made a move to mount until Arthur directed most of the knights to do so. Then he hurried to catch up to his Father, on foot. 

********************

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers scowling. 

"Something wrong?" asked Gaius, kneeling on the hearth, beside a low fire, stirring something that smelt medicinal. 

"Nothing at all," replied Merlin. "Just saved Arthur's life… again. Will he ever know about it? No." 

"As long as you aren't getting bitter about it," said Gaius ironically. "What happened this time?" 

Merlin grimaced. "A flock of wyverns attacked on the way back from the lake and they mostly went after Arthur." 

"You should be able to handle a flock of wyverns easily enough." 

"I did. I had to issue the command more than once though. It felt like… I had to break through someone else's command." 

"Another dragon lord?" asked Gaius, concerned. "I was quite certain you were the last." 

"I don't know," replied Merlin thoughtfully. "I suppose a sorcerer could come up with a way to command a flock of wyverns, couldn't they? And if it was another dragon lord, would I be able to override their commands? The commands would be equal, wouldn't they?" 

"That I do not know. But I think you'd better spend some time studying about wyverns this evening. Did anyone get injured?" 

"Sir Inigo got scratched. Hasn't he been up to see you? I know Arthur told him to." 

Rising, Gaius snorted. "I'll go check on Sir Inigo. Sometimes knights are too proud to admit their hurts. You go to the library and tell Geoffrey I need Ettore's Bestiary. If I remember right he had quite a bit on wyverns. Don't be overlong and you can keep an eye on this if you get back before me. It needs a good long simmer anyway. Or does Arthur need you soon?" 

"No, Arthur kicked me out so he could get some work done." Merlin flashed a sudden grin. "He's actually in a great mood for a change. Uther yelled at him. Arthur thinks it's a sign he's getting better." 

"Uther yelled at Arthur? I'd better stop in to check on the King as well then." Pointing at the kettle, he added, "That should be a salve. Stir it occasionally so it doesn't burn on the bottom?" 

Merlin nodded and headed to the library to get his lessons for the night. ******************** 

Merlin walked into Arthur's quarters late in the morning with a load of firewood slung on his back to find Arthur sitting at his desk, staring off into space. This was unusual enough that Merlin whistled to catch his master's attention. 

Arthur suddenly looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, find Elyan and bring him to me." 

"Why?" asked Merlin, dumping the firewood on the hearth. 

"Because I'm a dunderhead." 

"Nice to hear you admit it," said Merlin with a wry tilt of his head. 

Arthur didn't rise to the bait. "Elyan is common born. He wouldn't have realized, but I certainly should have." 

"Should have what?" 

Growing annoyed Arthur growled, "Merlin, I am not going to explain this twice. Get Elyan, now." 

A few minutes later Elyan preceded Merlin into the room looking concerned. "Is something wrong, Arthur?" 

"Do you hate your sister?" Arthur asked seriously. 

Elyan startled, "No, Arthur, I love Guinevere." 

"Then why is she still a servant?" 

"Because she likes having her own money and she's certainly not going to accept anything from me," replied Elyan, confused by Arthur's apparent antipathy. 

"Hmm, that could be a problem." 

"What is this about, Arthur?" 

"You're a knight." 

"Yes." 

"And since your father is dead, you're also the head of the family as far as Guinevere is concerned." 

"I'm not sure she'd agree with that." 

Arthur got up and walked towards Elyan. "That's not a matter of agreement, that's a matter of tradition and common law." 

"Ok," said Elyan hesitantly, "Still not sure where you're going with this." 

Trying to be patient, Arthur explained, "If your father was still alive, Guinevere would be a commoner because he was a commoner, but because he's not and you're a knight, she is what you treat her as." 

"Still not following." 

Getting a little frustrated, Arthur said, "If you introduce your sister as a Lady, then she's a Lady. If you let her keep working as a servant, then she's a commoner." 

"I don't think it works like that, Arthur." 

"Yes, it does. Trust me, I've had law beaten into my head since I could toddle." 

"Won't there be objections?" 

"Certainly," said Arthur as though the answer was obvious. "You pick someone who objects, who does not outrank you, and you knock them on their arse. After that, Guinevere's a lady." Arthur noticed Merlin turning away with his hand over his mouth and growled, "What are you snickering at, Merlin?" 

Merlin held both hands up and took a step back, his grin still fighting its way through. "Elyan will never be able to talk Gwen into letting him pick a fight so she can be a lady. You might, if you enjoy swimming in snowmelt, but Elyan, never." 

Arthur looked away. "I can't exactly make the offer." 

"I'll offer, if you want, Arthur," said Elyan, "but Merlin is right. Guinevere isn't likely to accept." 

At that moment the peal of the warning bell rent the air. Arthur snapped out of his seat and peered out the window. "Wyverns!" he yelled. He snatched up his sword as Elyan ran out the door. 

"Arthur, your armor!" yelled Merlin, snatching open the chest where it had been stored. Arthur dropped his sword on his desk just long enough to allow Merlin to help him into his gambeson and dump his chain mail over his head, then he grabbed his sword up again and followed Elyan. 

As soon as Arthur had cleared the room, Merlin slammed the door after him and began reciting spells to command the wyverns away. From the window, he saw a flock of a dozen wyverns begin to swoop and dive on the people of Camelot. One grabbed a woman and lifted her into the air. Merlin concentrated all of his attention on that one to force it to drop her while they were still low to the ground but he had no attention to spare to arrest he woman's fall. Merlin could feel the force of magic fight his own and break, that wyvern flying away, while the others continued their attack. 

Arthur appeared in the courtyard below, running with his knights toward the flock. Arthur had only just passed out of the courtyard when the flock left off harassing citizens and flew to meet the knights. Putting all the force he could behind the command, Merlin ordered the flock high into the air. He felt as much as he saw them obey. The flock swirled around, cawing frustration. Merlin decided he needed to get closer to the flock to break the hold someone else held over them, but if anyone saw him… 

Merlin glanced around the room for some disguise. He stuffed his jacket into the wardrobe and grabbed Arthur's blue hooded cloak out as being the only thing handy. Throwing that over his arm, he ran to the nearest tower. This tower being only used for attic space, Merlin ran into no one on the stairs. In the attic he quickly found the ladder to the roof access that he already knew was there. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders and hair he raced up the rickety ladder and threw aside the trapdoor. Pulling himself onto the roof, he saw one of the wyverns fall to a crossbow bolt. 

Merlin called the flock to him, breaking through the pressure of their previous instructions and, ordering the wyverns to settle on the battlements. The wyverns winged in around him, cawing distress. Merlin could hear cries from below him, one coming plainly to his ear as "Sorcerer!" but he couldn't spare the attention to deal with anything but the flock before him. He tried asking the wyverns who had sent them, and though they tried to answer him, they spoke no human language but only the squawks and shrieks of animals. In desperation, Merlin commanded them to the one being who might be able to understand them. The wind of their departure ruffled his cloak as Merlin dove for the trap door. 

*******************

Percival pounded up the staircase after the other knights. He'd been well ahead of the others into the town when they'd spotted the sorcerer on top of the battlements and reversed course, but he was catching up. Nearing the top of the stair, he saw through the others' legs a cloaked figure emerge from the stairs down from a tower and sprint in the opposite direction. The knights belled like a hunting pack, but their cries turned to recriminations as Lancelot slipped, falling hard against Arthur's chest and managing to take the whole pack down. Percival vaulted over his fallen friends, his breath coming fast as he chased the sorcerer through the halls. The man seemed somewhat hampered by his efforts to hide in his cloak as much as possible, but he was fast and seemed to know where he was going. Around several turnings Percival chased him, slowly closing the distance between them. Just as they turned another corner, into the light coming from a large window, Percival got a hand on the man's arm. Reversing his swing, he made to bring the pommel of his sword down on the man's head and found his swing blocked by Lancelot's sword. Shocked, Percival stared at his friend, but kept the sorcerer tightly in his grip. 

"You're just going to have to trust us," said Lancelot, dropping his sword with a clatter, but whether Lancelot spoke to him or the sorcerer, Percival couldn't tell. Lancelot's fingers reached for the sorcerer's throat, undid the tie, and dragged the cloak from his shoulders. Percival shifted his attention to the sorcerer he held and was shocked to find Merlin looking up at him with large frightened eyes. Lancelot bundled up the cloak, tossed it out the window, and scooped his sword back into his hand, just as Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan slid around the corner. 

Lancelot spoke quickly, "I'm sorry, Arthur, we lost him." 

"It's my fault, Arthur," said Merlin. "I came around the corner and ran right into Percival." 

Arthur stared and then shouted, "Truly, Merlin, could you be a little more useless? And none of you saw where he went?" 

Percival dropped his hand from Merlin's arm and glanced at Arthur, then looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Arthur." 

Arthur gave his orders for continuing the search and the knights dispersed. Merlin and Lancelot began to move in opposite directions, but as Lancelot moved off, Percival took Merlin by the arm again and followed the other knight. Fortunately, Merlin didn't resist being brought along. Noticing a handy alcove, Percival stuffed Merlin into it and blocked it, tapping Lancelot on the shoulder with his sword. When Lancelot turned, Percival brought his sword up under Lancelot's chin. "You will explain why we just did that," Percival said with some heat. 

Lancelot sheathed his sword. "Do you think Arthur would want to execute Merlin for protecting Camelot? Because he'd have to if he caught him." 

This did nothing to alleviate Percival's confusion. "But, the wyverns…" 

Lancelot looked directly into Percival's eyes, there was no evasion in his gaze. "Merlin stopped the attack, he didn't start it. I've caught Merlin at his tricks before. Arthur ought to knight him. He's done more for Camelot than either of us. Unfortunately, magic is illegal, so Arthur can't know. Trust me that if you turned him in, you'd be depriving Camelot of one of its greatest defenders." 

Merlin's voice came from near Percival's shoulder, though the knight didn't look away from Lancelot. "I would never do anything to harm Camelot or Arthur, Percival, truly." 

Lancelot chuckled. "And you know it too, Percival, or you'd be watching him and not me." 

"I don't like lying to Arthur," growled Percival. "I swore him my allegiance." 

"As did I," said Lancelot, taking a half step closer. "This is the way I keep my allegiance - by protecting what Arthur doesn't even know he's got." 

Percival shook his head, but sheathed his sword. 

********************

When Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers carrying Arthur's cloak over his arm, Arthur himself was standing behind his bed, still wearing his chain mail. "I see you found my cloak," he said sternly. 

"Yeah, it was just lying on the floor in a corridor," said Merlin, shaking out the cloak and going to hang it in the wardrobe. 

"Hmm, what corridor?" 

"Down by the kitchens," said Merlin, shoving his jacket further into the wardrobe and hoping that Arthur wouldn't see it before he could retrieve it. 

Arthur moved across the room and stepped up behind Merlin. It was only when he felt the weight of the sword on his shoulder that Merlin realized Arthur had one in his hand. Slowly turning towards his master, he asked, "Arthur, what are you doing?" 

Arthur used the flat of the blade against his chest to herd Merlin back against the wall next to the wardrobe, keeping the edge uncomfortably near to Merlin's throat. "Becoming more observant," replied Arthur sternly. "It may have been my cloak running down the corridor, but it was your boots." 

"Arthur, you can't think…" 

"That you're a sorcerer? It is a bit of a stretch. I'll have the truth out of you, now, Merlin," he said, rubbing the blade lightly over Merlin's skin. 

Merlin's breath came fast. He stretched his neck, involuntarily trying to pull away from the sword. "If you think I would send a flock of wyverns after innocent people, Arthur, then strike, because you will never believe me." 

"I might believe you if you lied to me a little less often." When Merlin kept silent, Arthur demanded, "Why would you attack Camelot?" 

"I thought you were becoming more observant," said Merlin breathlessly. "Did you see me attack Camelot? Think, Arthur. What did you see?" 

Arthur looked deeply into Merlin's eyes, then backed his sword off a few inches, but he still held it between them. "I saw you call the flock to you, then send them off in a different direction from which they had come. I saw you stop the attack." Suspicion and confusion clouded his eyes. "That doesn't explain how you could." 

Merlin hesitated, but decided that only the truth had any chance of getting him out of trouble, at least part of the truth. Trusting Arthur was a risk, but not trusting him would most likely get him run through. Suddenly full of nervous excitement, he asked, "You remember me telling you that I'd never met my father?" 

Arthur snorted and nodded, wondering if Merlin's babbling would actually make sense this time or he'd just wander off mentally as he sometimes did. 

"Well, I did meet him. You took me to meet him," said Merlin, animatedly. 

"I took you to meet your father?" asked Arthur doubtfully. "I don't remember doing that." 

"Sure you do, Arthur," said Merlin brightly. "Camelot needed a dragon lord." 

"Balinor." Arthur raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Your father was the last dragon lord?" 

Merlin practically bounced with anticipation. "He was. Now I am." 

"You're a dragon lord?" Disbelief colored Arthur's expression. 

"Yes." 

"If you're a dragon lord," Arthur asked slowly, trying to warp his mind around the concept, "why didn't you use your powers to stop the Great Dragon when he attacked?" 

"I did," said Merlin brightly. 

Arthur shook his head in denial. "We had to go find Balinor because no one could stop the Great Dragon." 

Merlin shrugged, "I didn't inherit my powers until my father died." 

Annoyed, Arthur asked, "Merlin, during that last battle I could hear you crying like a little girl. Why didn't you use them then?" 

Exasperated, Merlin said, "I couldn't figure out how. There was no one to teach me. I knew I should be able to control Kilgharrah, but I just couldn't get it to work. Fortunately, Kilgharrah wanted me to be a dragon lord. He's really lonely. After the knights were all down he just stood there waiting for me to figure it out." 

"Kilgharrah?" asked Arthur sharply. "You're on a first name basis with the Great Dragon now, is it?" 

"He's been really nice to me," said Merlin, his enthusiasm ebbing. "He just hates Uther." 

"Merlin, you told me that I struck the beast a fatal blow," Arthur said with some asperity. 

Merlin swallowed, "Dragon's hearts are on the right, you struck the left. I couldn't very well tell you that I'd sent him off. The King would have built a pyre and tossed me in." 

"Father promised to reward Balinor, he would have rewarded you." 

Merlin laughed weakly, "Yeah, you saw how much my father believed that. I've seen Uther's idea of reward. I believe it even less." 

"And if he tossed you in the fire now?" 

"I suppose Kilgharrah wouldn't like it much." 

Arthur stepped back and dropped the point of his sword angrily toward the floor. "So if I were to tell my father that you're a dragon lord, assuming he believed me, you think he'd most likely kill you and then the Great Dragon would come back and make another try at razing Camelot to the ground." 

"You might try giving him Uther," said Merlin brightly. "Kilgharrah might leave the rest of Camelot alone then." 

"That's not funny, Merlin." 

"Sorry. Having a little trouble coming up with sympathy for a man who'd kill me if he knew I'd saved his life." 

"I should kill you! How could you keep this from me?" 

"Uh, trying to keep my head on my shoulders?" 

Arthur did a slow burn. "You should trust me." 

"Why? You don't trust me." 

Arthur took a deep breath. "If I didn't trust you, you'd be in the stocks every other day. You're really not as good a liar as you think you are, Merlin." They glared at each other a moment. "Do you think you can keep the wyverns off?" 

"If you can keep the knights off of me." 

"That could be a problem. We need to get these attacks stopped. We need more information about where they're coming from." 

Merlin shook his head. "I couldn't get any information out of them. Wyverns don't talk the way dragons do. I had to break the control they were under, but I can't tell you who was controlling them." 

"You sent them in a different direction. Will they return to their controller?" 

"No, I sent them… elsewhere." 

"That may be that then. Unless whoever's controlling them has more wyverns…" 

"Do you really want to bet that they don't?" 

Arthur sighed. "No. But I already have patrols out looking for the source of these attacks and there's really nothing else I can do until I know more." 

"And me, Arthur?" Merlin asked anxiously. 

"I haven't decided yet," said Arthur, giving his servant a sharp look. 

"Well, while you're deciding, I have your laundry to do. If I may be excused, Sire?" Merlin bowed his head. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his servant. "As long as you don't disappear, Merlin." 

*********************

Merlin slipped out of his room shortly after midnight. Checking the corridor before stepping into it, he saw no one, but he'd taken no more than two steps before a familiar voice growled, "Going somewhere?" 

Merlin closed his eyes a moment, then turned to face Arthur, who had just emerged from a cross corridor and once again had his sword in hand. 

"I was wondering if you'd run," said Arthur, peering at his servant with hard eyes. 

"I'm not running, Arthur," Merlin assured him. 

"Really? And what pathetic excuse are you going to come up with this time?" 

"If I tell you the truth will you go back to bed?" Merlin pleaded. 

Arthur crooked an eyebrow at him. "Maybe." 

Merlin sighed. Telling Arthur partial truths was even harder than telling him outrageous lies. "I'm going to talk to a friend, who might be able to tell me where the wyverns are coming from." 

"Hmm. All right. Let's go." Arthur gestured with his sword for Merlin to lead the way. 

"What if my friend won't talk in front of you?" 

Arthur smiled a cynical smile, "That would be unfortunate - for you." 

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, this is a really bad idea." 

Arthur stepped closer and rested his sword on Merlin's shoulder. "Either you show me where you were going, or I show you to the dungeon." 

Merlin stepped out from under Arthur's sword carefully and headed back in his original direction. In the stables, Merlin started to saddle his horse and Arthur insisted that Merlin saddle his horse first, otherwise few comments were exchanged between them as they rode out of Camelot. 

Moonlight illuminated the roadway, but Merlin soon turned off into the trees, where shadows reigned. Arthur trusted to the surefootedness of his horse and kept close behind his servant. After a while, Merlin turned in his saddle and said, "I need to call my friend." 

"Then do it," answered Arthur, wondering why Merlin would warn him. 

"I didn't want to startle you," smiled Merlin. Then he leaned back his head and bellowed out a string of what could have been nonsense words. Merlin slipped out of his saddle and proceeded to tie up his horse, while Arthur's eyes scanned under the trees watching for the appearance of Merlin's friend. Merlin attempted to take the reins from Arthur's hand, but Arthur resisted the effort and turned sharp eyes on his servant. Merlin's serene expression did little to reassure Arthur, who had started to wonder if this really had been a bad idea. 

"You're as safe as you would be in your own room," soothed Merlin, again attempting to tug the reins from Arthur. 

This time Arthur allowed it. He dismounted and drew his sword while Merlin tied up his horse. Merlin led the way into the clearing where they had fought the Great Dragon almost two years before, but Arthur stopped at the tree line, wanting the cover. He scrambled further back and took cover behind a tree when he realized why Merlin was watching the sky. 

The Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin and bowed his head. Merlin returned the bow and the Great Dragon said, "Is there some reason why you've brought a knight with you, young…" 

"Don't!" commanded Merlin, cutting off the Great Dragon's words. 

"As you wish," the dragon said deferentially. 

The dragon's rich voice had startled Arthur and he peered around the trunk of the tree in wonder that the beast could speak. 

Merlin turned around, looking for Arthur, but couldn't spot him back in the trees. "Arthur? Come out. Kilgharrah won't hurt you." Arthur worked his way forward slowly at Merlin's call, but, having no shield, stayed close to the trees that were large enough to shelter him. 

"Arthur? Good. It's about time the two of you started working together." 

"I wouldn't call this working together," complained Merlin. "Arthur's decided I need a jailer tonight." 

The Great Dragon began to laugh. 

"It's not funny," Merlin said sourly. 

"Oh but it is, for so many reasons," replied the Great Dragon. 

Arthur resisted the temptation to step out from what little cover the trees afforded him but held his voice steady. "You might say why." 

"You will be finding out soon enough, young King." 

"I'm not the King," said Arthur, his pride stung by what he perceived as mockery. 

"Forgive me," said the dragon with a bow of his head, "I have seen too many of your futures to think of you as anything other than the Once and Future King." 

"Too many futures?" asked Arthur, his curiosity piqued. 

"Very few events are fixed in time until they actually happen," the dragon replied pedantically. 

"If you've seen my future, then why did you try to kill me?" 

Amused, the dragon asked, "Did I, young king? Then how is it that your queen rose without a wound, though you wore armor and she did not?" 

Arthur's heart beat faster at the thought of Guinevere as his queen. "I don't know. Perhaps you could enlighten me." 

"I only gave you a wound to annoy your father and motivate your companion." Kilgharrah swung his head to look at Merlin. "Really, Merlin, you must step up your training if you are to fulfill your destiny." 

Merlin quickly changed the subject. "Right now what I need is to know if you got any sense out of the wyverns I sent you today." 

"Neither much sense, nor much meat either," replied Kilgharrah. "They were quite stringy." 

Merlin looked disgusted, "I didn't send them to you for a meal!" 

"Wyverns are very little more than appetite and bad temper. You wouldn't have wanted me to let them roam either. I can tell you that they are river wyverns. There's a large colony of them on the Severn, just west of the River Perry." 

"That would be in the right direction from where they came," said Merlin. 

"I don't suppose," Arthur asked the dragon, "that you could go there and simply rid us of the problem?" 

Merlin looked shocked. "And give whatever sorcerer was controlling those wyverns a crack at controlling Kilgharrah? Are you mad?" 

Kilgharrah started to laugh again. "Oh, the next few weeks are going to be interesting for you, young ones." 

Arthur's face burned at being treated like a child. "I'll have to take a patrol to deal with it then." He considered a moment, then asked Merlin, "Do I have to leave you in Camelot to keep the dragon out?" 

Kilgharrah replied for him, "Merlin has already given me my orders to leave Camelot alone. While he lives, those orders will hold." 

"And if he should die?" 

A curl of flame licked at Kilgharrah's lips. "Then there would be nothing to prevent me securing my revenge." 

"I want you where I can keep an eye on you, Merlin. You ride with the patrol. But I am concerned about more wyvern attacks on the city." 

"We'll be riding toward them, if I see them, I can send them off as well." 

"To the dragon?" 

"I suppose." Merlin made a face, not appreciating Kilgharrah's culinary choices. 

"Merlin, would it be possible for you to order the dragon to keep the wyverns out of Camelot while we're gone?" 

"I am not a watchdog!" insisted Kilgharrah. 

"I suppose I could Arthur, but Kilgharrah is better treated as an ally than a servant." Merlin took a step closer to Arthur. "Do you really want an upset dragon trying to find ways around his orders?" 

Arthur looked up at Kilgharrah. "What if I granted you a boon?" 

"The only boon I want from you, young King, is the right to light King Uther's funeral pyre." 

"Not while he's alive," Arthur answered quickly. 

"Such a pity," intoned the dragon. 

The hair rose on the back of Arthur's neck at the dragon's answer and a tremor spread through him as Merlin began to speak in the dragon tongue. He fell back a step and raised his sword higher. 

The Great Dragon watched Merlin respectfully and bowed when the last dragon lord finished speaking. "It will be as you say." Then he turned and launched himself into the sky. 

"What did you say to him?" demanded Arthur. 

"What you said. I asked him to stop any wyvern attacks on Camelot while I'm away from the city. I just asked him nicely. I did specify that he's to stay outside of the walls though." Merlin headed towards the horses. 

Arthur drew a long breath. "I'm not ready to leave yet." 

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" asked Merlin walking back towards him. 

Arthur turned eyes that looked a little mad on his servant. "You're a dragon lord!" he shouted. 

Merlin shrugged, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth, "I told you I was." 

"Give me one good reason why I should keep you in my service." 

"Do you have a reason why you shouldn't?" 

Arthur sputtered. "You're a danger to the realm!" 

"How so?" asked Merlin, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Perhaps a little matter of a dragon under your control." 

"You liked him better when he was spitting fire all over Camelot?" 

Arthur drew himself up as tall as he could. "Most men in your position would be making demands." 

"You might give me a day off once in a while," Merlin replied cheekily. "Or not," he amended, as Arthur advanced on him. Merlin took two steps backward, tripped, and landed on his back. 

The point of Arthur's sword hovered over Merlin's chest. "You could demand a king's ransom to keep the Great Dragon out of Camelot. Why would you spend your days polishing my armor?" 

"I believe in you, Arthur," Merlin replied innocently, "I believe in your destiny. You are going to be a great king." 

Arthur shook his head. "That's not enough. The dragon spoke of your destiny. He said you needed to step up your training. Explain." 

"My destiny is to help you, Arthur. I've told you before; I'm supposed to be your protector." 

"My protector?" screeched Arthur. "Merlin, if I need any protecting, I have dozens of knights at my command. Why would I need you to protect me?" 

"I don't know, Arthur," replied Merlin weakly. "I don't understand it all. I only know I'm supposed to do it. And Kilgharrah isn't the only one who's told me so." 

"Truly?" asked Arthur pushing his sword closer to Merlin's throat, causing the younger man to lay his head all the way back into the damp grass. "And what other seers are you seeing, Merlin?" 

"I've run into a few, mostly by following you around." 

"I can't believe you're still giving me lip, even at sword point." 

Merlin took a breath. "Arthur, why do you put up with me as a servant?" 

"I don't know." 

"Exactly! According to you I'm lazy, incompetent, stupid, and rude. So why didn't you sack me years ago?" 

"Apparently you have an answer." 

"Because destiny stuck us together and neither one of us can get out of it." 

"Killing you might take care of that." 

"I'd probably just end up haunting you," Merlin said ironically. 

"Is that a threat?" demanded Arthur. 

"I'm trapped, Arthur," snapped Merlin. "Just as trapped by my destiny as you are by yours. Which, at the moment, means doing your laundry and mucking out your horses." 

The tension suddenly left Arthur's shoulders. "You really mean that, don't you?" 

"Yes!" exclaimed Merlin. 

"Then you're definitely not going to attack Camelot?" 

"I have friends in Camelot. No, I don't want to see anyone there get hurt." 

"And you're not going to try to hold up the Treasury?" 

Exasperated, Merlin said, "Arthur, I've known I was a dragon lord for over a year now. If I was going to do anything like that, don't you think I'd have done it by now?" 

"And you still want to work for me?" 

"As unfortunate as that sounds, yes." 

Arthur moved his sword aside. 

"Am I allowed to get up?" asked Merlin. 

Arthur reached his free hand down for Merlin to take and helped his servant to his feet. 

"I'm all wet," complained Merlin. 

"At least you're not dead." 

"I think that might have been more of a problem for you than for me." 

"I'm still not buying that you have a destiny," said Arthur shaking his sword at Merlin before sheathing it. 

"I'm not making it up," said Merlin, reaching to untie the horses. 

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur as he mounted for the ride back to Camelot. 

*************************

Merlin picked at the porridge Gaius set in front of him. He'd avoided telling Gaius that Arthur had caught him the day before, well knowing Gaius' probable reaction, but he couldn't put it off any more. 

"What's wrong?" asked Gaius, settling opposite Merlin with his own bowl. 

"Nothing," said Merlin, not sure how to begin. 

"There are berries," said Gaius, pushing a bowl toward his ward. 

Merlin started dropping blackberries one at a time onto his porridge. 

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," encouraged Gaius. 

"Nothing's wrong," said Merlin, scrunching his shoulders. "Something's right." 

"Then why aren't you smiling?" asked Gaius, straightening up severely. 

A secretive smile lit Merlin's features. Hesitantly, he said, "It's something I've waited for, but it's dangerous." 

"How dangerous?" asked Gaius sternly. 

"Very," said Merlin, finally taking a bite of his breakfast. 

Gaius put down his spoon. "Perhaps you'd better tell me what you've been up to." 

Merlin's eyes flicked slyly side to side, "I introduced Arthur to Kilgharrah last night." 

Gaius exploded with every bit of force Merlin expected. "You did what?" 

Merlin's voice implored his mentor's understanding. "He caught me, Gaius, yesterday, he knew I'd summoned the wyverns to the tower. I couldn't talk my way out of it so I did the only thing I could think of; I told him I was a dragon lord." 

Astonished, Gaius demanded, "You- Merlin, you admitted to Arthur that you're a sorcerer?" 

Merlin's expression went wide eyed and innocent. "No, I told him I was Balinor's son." 

"You're lucky that he didn't throw you into the dungeon on the instant," Gaius growled disgustedly. "If Arthur tells Uther…" 

"If Arthur tells Uther, I'm dead. I know that," said Merlin in annoyance. "Uther won't distinguish between a dragon lord and a sorcerer, Arthur does." 

"How do you know that?" 

"We did talk some on the way to get Balinor. Well, mostly Arthur talked. I'm not sure what he thinks a dragon lord is, but he said at one point that a dragon lord wasn't a sorcerer." Merlin's smile twisted. "He was teasing me about being scared." 

Gaius snorted and started on his breakfast, shaking his head. "It's too soon, Merlin." 

"It's done, Gaius. Arthur knows, at least some." 

"We should get you out of Camelot." 

"I'm leaving with Arthur this morning. He's taking a patrol to find the source of the wyvern attacks." 

"That's not what I meant!" said Gaius sharply. "Arthur's been taught all his life that magic is evil. He's not going to be able to accept you as a sorcerer, or even as a dragon lord. He's not ready." 

"He's going to have to if the prophecies are to come true. Have a little faith in Arthur, Gaius," pleaded Merlin. "He hasn't thrown me in the dungeon yet." 

"And how do you know that he won't?" 

"I don't," said Merlin firmly. With a twinkle in his eye he added, "But I can get out of the dungeon." 

"Merlin!" yelled Gaius. 

Merlin picked up his bowl and spoon and stuffed another bite into his mouth on his way to his room. "I have to pack," he said over his shoulder. 

Gaius looked after him resignedly. "May all the gods look after this one. He's determined to keep you busy," he murmured. 

*************************

Arthur was not prone to nightmares. What had awakened him during the night were not nightmares but memories, memories of the dragon flaming Camelot; nights of terror followed by mornings filled by counting up the dead and the damage. He'd woken more than once during the night sweating out these memories. Each time he'd pulled the memory of the dragon bowing to Merlin to him like a talisman. Merlin had control of the dragon, Camelot was safe. The irony of that thought struck him like a blow. 

That such a power should reside in such a fragile vessel! Arthur's first thought was that he should lock Merlin up and never let him out of Camelot again. But Merlin would resent the loss of his freedom and might eventually call the dragon down in revenge. Perhaps Arthur could talk Merlin into chaining the dragon up again? But, no, Merlin had argued that the dragon should be treated as an ally. Arthur very much doubted that Merlin had the power to kill the dragon and the servant was so soft hearted that Arthur couldn't see him doing it even in the unlikely event that he did have the power. Overall, Arthur could think of nothing to do but leave things as they were, which was a very unsatisfactory plan. 

Arthur woke to the sounds of the drapes being pulled back and Merlin's cheery, "Good morning." The Prince was not a morning person and often woke up irritated. This morning he was even more put out than usual by the night's miseries and he distrusted his servant's pleasantries. 

"Breakfast is on the table," Merlin announced. "Your clothes are laid out. I brought my packs with me and I'll get you all packed up while you eat." 

"Trying to be efficient for once, Merlin?" Arthur grumbled. 

"I always try, Arthur," said Merlin, going to the wardrobe and pulling down Arthur's travel bags. 

Arthur picked up a candle holder from his nightstand, weighed it carefully, and took aim at Merlin's back. 

"Ow!" shouted Merlin as the candle holder struck his shoulder. Turning, he demanded, "What was that for?" 

Arthur climbed out of bed and padded toward his servant. "Don't you have anything to say to me, Merlin?" 

"Like what?" asked Merlin, unnerved by the hostility in the Prince's eyes. He leaned back against the wardrobe, rubbing where the candle holder had struck, as Arthur came up to him. 

Arthur's eyes searched his face, surprised at the lack of a threat. "You don't have anything to say to me?" he growled. 

"How about 'don't hit me'?" asked Merlin, trying to divine what Arthur wanted. 

"Or?" demanded Arthur. 

Understanding dawned for Merlin and he straightened up angrily. "Nothing's changed for me, Arthur. If I wanted to do something against you or Camelot, I've had plenty of chances, including a few where all I would have had to do was step aside. I'm not going to threaten something I'm not going to do." Merlin turned back to packing Arthur's things. "The patrol you ordered last night was already assembling in the yard when I came up. They'll be wondering why they were ordered out so early if you don't make it down before noon." 

Arthur laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "If I'm going to trust my men to your abilities, I need to know that I can count on you." 

"You can count on me, Arthur," said Merlin earnestly. "Just don't be surprised when I disappear to perform my office. Your knights would kill me before I had any chance to stop the wyverns if they realized what I was." 

Arthur nodded an uncomfortable acknowledgement of that and slapped Merlin's shoulder. Merlin winced but otherwise ignored him and continued packing. Arthur stuffed a muffin into his mouth and stepped behind the screen to change. 

A knock sounded at the door and Agravaine opened it without waiting for a reply. "Arthur?" 

"Here, Uncle," said Arthur pulling his shirt over his head. 

Agravaine stepped in. "A guardsman was waiting for me as soon as I got up. He said to see you immediately." 

"Yes, Uncle," said Arthur stepping out from behind the screen. "I need you to act as castellan." 

"Castellan?" I saw a patrol gathering in the courtyard. Surely you're not going with them." 

"I received information last night as to the probable source of the wyvern attacks. I don't expect to be gone more than a few days." 

"Well, I don't understand, Arthur. You are Regent, surely someone else could lead the patrol?" 

"Are you volunteering, Uncle?" asked Arthur with a smile. 

"Uh, if you need me to, Arthur, though it's been a bit since I've commanded a force…" 

Arthur stuffed his feet into his boots. "I need you to stay here, Agravaine. Look after my Father and Camelot. There could be more wyvern attacks. Put archers on the walls, but shut the gates and keep everyone within." 

"I don't understand, Arthur," said Agravaine perplexed. 

"Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin dropped his packing and helped Arthur into his gambeson. "Those are my orders, Agravaine," said Arthur fixing his Uncle with a firm gaze. "In case of a wyvern attack, have archers mount the walls and shut the gates. Sir Leon will be staying here to command the garrison. He already has those orders, but you are in charge." 

"As you wish, Arthur," affirmed Agravaine. 

Merlin held out Arthur's chain mail and dropped it over his head as soon as he caught Arthur's eye. 

"Is there anything else, my Lord?" asked Agravaine. 

"You might wish me luck?" said Arthur, grasping his Uncle's hand. 

"Good hunting!" said Agravaine, slapping Arthur's shoulder with a smile and leaving the room. 

Merlin fastened on Arthur's sword belt and red cloak emblazoned with golden dragon emblem. "All ready then," said Merlin. 

"Don't be overlong with the bags, Merlin, or we'll leave without you," Arthur said, exiting with a swirl of his cloak. 

Merlin sighed. "Never changes." 

*************************

Arthur emerged into the courtyard and glanced around at the dozen knights waiting for him. He could have taken more, but with Uther still ill, Arthur didn't want to weaken Camelot's strength more than absolutely necessary. A dozen should be well able to handle one sorcerer, especially if Merlin could mitigate that sorcerer's advantage. Arthur cringed at the thought of depending on his servant for protection and his brow furrowed as he spotted the oddest contraption in the hands of one of his knights. 

Arthur strode straight for the spiked metal bulb, which sat atop a long shaft, placing it as high as a man's head. Other knights who had surrounded the strange pike opened a path for him. "Whatever have you got there?" asked Arthur of Elyan, who held the peculiar weapon. 

"A morningstar," replied Elyan, with a modest smile. "I saw one in my travels, captured from a German soldier. I thought it would be particularly effective against the wyverns, so I made one. Any hit with that would tear tissue and discourage their attack." 

Arthur shook his head. "I ordered everyone to carry crossbows. That should be the most effective weapon." 

Elyan's countenance faded in disappointment and he dipped his chin in acknowledgement of Arthur's order. "Begging your pardon, Sire, but we both know that I am not nearly the best shot with a crossbow and some of those who are must stay to protect the city. The wyverns went for you before and if they get too close to you, no one will be able to fire a shot in your direction for fear of hitting you." He hefted the morningstar in his hand. "This is to see that they don't reach you." 

Arthur reached out his hand and took the odd pike from Elyan. It took both hands to lift the weight and any blow that landed would probably break bones as well as skin. "You underestimate your abilities, Elyan." 

"Perhaps, my Lord, but I'd rather underestimate my abilities and see to your safety than loose you to a rapacious enemy." 

Arthur handed back the staff. "It's a good thought. Crossbows are no good for close work, so two or three should be prepared to defend with handled weapons at need. And you're right in thinking that swords are probably too short to be effective." Elyan beamed under the praise. Raising his voice, Arthur called, "I'll need two more volunteers." When two knights stepped forward, Arthur sent them off to the armory with Elyan to find what might be most effective. 

They reappeared just as Merlin did, and Arthur was able to get the company moving in good time. He glanced back at the castle to see his Father looking down from an upper window. Arthur hoped that Agravaine would bring his diplomatic skills to bear on what was likely to be his Father's disapproval. 

************************

It was nearing noon and Arthur was considering where to call a rest break when the flock of wyverns appeared in the sky. "Get out of here, Merlin, you'll only be in the way," snapped Arthur as he slipped from his horse, grabbing off his crossbow and extra bolts. The knights similarly dismounted. Merlin seized the bridle of Arthur's horse and hurried both horses over a nearby rise. Arthur hoped that Merlin would be able to do something to help with the wyverns once he was out of the knights' sight, but he certainly wasn't going to count on his servant's assistance. 

Elyan ran up to Arthur carrying the morningstar in his hands. "Get your back against something Arthur, so they can't grab you." 

Seeing the wisdom in that, Arthur retreated under the tree line and stood with his back to a large old elm. Elyan took his place in front of Arthur, ready to bash any wyvern that came too near his Lord. The lead wyvern suddenly squawked and rose into the sky but over a dozen kept coming. Arthur took careful aim over Elyan's shoulder and brought down the new lead wyvern. Bolts loosed from nine more crossbows, bringing down five more wyverns and driving off another two. Not all of those brought down died, however, and three of the wyverns flapped huge wings as they continued crawling toward their goal, snapping at any knight nearby. Arthur ducked and reloaded as Elyan knocked one of the flyers out of the air, a second strike caving in the creature's skull. While Elyan was busy, a second wyvern snapped at Arthur, but its head wrenched away at the last moment as though pulled by a bridle and its shoulder crashed into the elm. Arthur retreated to a neighboring oak and managed a shot directly into the creature's chest. As the wyvern crashed to the ground, what was left of the flock screamed and flailed as though fighting invisible riders. Swarming up into the air the half dozen wyverns that were left flew off in various directions, their flight seeming disoriented and without direction. 

Arthur looked around the roadway as Gwaine dispatched the last of the grounded wyverns, taking it from behind as Lancelot distracted its attention. All of the knights were still on their feet, though Percival's sword arm dripped blood. Arthur jogged over to the injured knight. "What happened?" he called. 

Percival cradled his arm, breathing heavily. "I went for one of the grounded wyverns with a sword and it bit me. Dam thing was faster than I thought." 

Hoof beats sounded behind Arthur and he glanced behind him to see Merlin coming up, again leading Arthur's horse. Arthur took Percival's hand and drew his arm out to look at the injury. "Bind it up. I suppose that's all we can do." 

"No," objected Merlin sliding from his saddle and coming up beside them. "It needs to be rinsed, preferably soaked in clean water. Can't you see how the edges burn? Wyverns have acid for spit. It can be dangerous in a wound." 

"Water would feel good," admitted Percival, "but there's no stream near." 

Arthur glanced from one to the other, then took his water skin from his horse and handed it to Merlin. "Do what you can with that." 

Percival startled. "You'll need to drink, Arthur." 

"We'll be at the river by nightfall and then have another day's travel along it's banks. None of us will die of thirst before then." Raising his voice, he called, "The rest of you catch your horses and hand over your water. This ride is going to get thirsty." 

"At least we'll eat well, if we butcher some of these," said Gwaine, pointing to the wyvern carcasses with his sword. 

"Leave them," insisted Merlin, pouring out water over Percival's injury. "Wyvern meat would burn your mouths and the blood could burn your skin while you butchered them. In fact if any of you got spattered with it, we need to get it washed off." 

"Um, is that what I'm feeling?" asked Elyan, his hand creeping near to his face but holding off as if he was afraid to touch. 

Merlin let go of Percival and moved over to check Elyan's cheek. He immediately untied his kerchief and emptied the last few drops of water onto it. Carefully, he cleaned away the ichor, saying, "You're lucky, it looks like it missed your eyes." 

"You're no physician, Merlin," grated Arthur. 

"I saw the burns on Sir Kirkley, Arthur. He got quite a bit of wyvern blood on him when the wyverns attacked on the way back from the picnic, but he didn't wash it off properly until he got back to Camelot and it was the next day before he asked Gaius for a salve. I got the lecture that Gaius would have liked to give Sir Kirkley." 

"In that case, everyone check each other over for blood spatters," said Arthur, remembering the red raw splotches that had appeared on Sir Kirkley's face. "No sense in giving the defeated any kind of revenge." 

Lancelot handed Merlin three water skins he'd managed to gather and Merlin went back to tending Percival's wound. When he was satisfied that he'd done all he could, and the knights had washed away any remaining blood spatters from skin and armor, the party remounted and continued in a rather somber mood. 

*************************

As the sun set with a last blaze of golden fire, the knights stopped where the river was wide, slow and calm. Merlin slid from his saddle and reached for Arthur's bridle to lead the horse to water. Arthur blocked his hand and took Merlin's horse from him instead. "See to Percival. I don't like his color," said Arthur, frowning. "Then see what you can do about an edible meal. You're not much of a cook, but I don't think I have a knight with me that could manage something that wasn't half burned and half raw." 

"You're going to see to the horses?" asked Merlin surprised. 

"Tending to one's horse is a knight's skill, Merlin," said Arthur aloofly. "Besides, I think I'll have plenty of help." 

As Merlin turned away, he did indeed hear knights offer to take the horses for Arthur. 

"Sire, you shouldn't be looking after your servant's horse," protested Sir Delwyn, coming to take the animal from him. 

"Merlin doesn't own a horse. I only let him ride because he'd slow me down if I made him walk. It's my horse, and a fine animal she is," said Arthur, patting the animal. The horse snorted and nodded her great head. "See, she knows who owns her." 

As they walked away, Sir Delwyn said contritely, "Of course, Sire. I didn't mean to imply that the horse was less than…" 

Merlin hurried to Percival, who'd dismounted and looked as pale as the Dover Cliffs. "Arthur wants you to go soak that arm," said Merlin. 

"I'm fine," replied Percival. 

Merlin held up his hands. "I'm just doing what I was told. I'm supposed to help wash your wound and then make dinner." Merlin leaned closer to Sir Percival. "And I can hear Arthur's stomach growling." 

Elyan quietly took the bridle from Percival's hand. Behind them, Lancelot handed Gwaine his reins. 

"Why should I take your horse?" demanded Gwaine. 

"Who helped you out at the gaming table last night?" asked Lancelot mildly. 

"I will pay you back," grumbled Gwaine, but he did take Lancelot's horse, freeing Lancelot to catch up to Percival and Merlin. Percival had sat down on a flat rock up river of those watering their horses and Merlin was carefully unwrapping the bloody bandages from Percival's injury, emptying a bowl of water over it repeatedly as he went. 

"That looks horrible," said Lancelot with rough sympathy. 

"I'd say it feels like a piece of meat, but only if it was the heart and that still beating," groaned Percival. 

"You won't be able to hold a sword tomorrow," said Lancelot. 

"I couldn't hold a sword now," said Percival. "Don't tell Arthur, he'd send me back." 

"If he does, he'll have to send someone with you. Probably someone who'd be better use with Arthur. Can't you do something?" Lancelot asked Merlin. 

"I am doing something," said Merlin, wide-eyed, looking over the bruised swelling. 

Lancelot leaned close to Merlin's ear. "You know what I mean." 

Merlin jerked in the direction of those watering their horses, who were having quite an animated discussion on horseflesh, assessing that they were too far to hear a quiet conversation. He hissed, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" 

"Percival already knows," shrugged Lancelot. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" rumbled Percival. 

"How do you think Arthur heals up as fast as he does?" asked Lancelot. 

Merlin sputtered noises of protest. "I do not," he insisted. Under Lancelot's withering gaze he grudgingly admitted, "Unless it's absolutely necessary." 

Lancelot pointed at Percival's arm. "That's looking pretty necessary to me." 

"The King's already threatened to hang me once," said Percival. "Arthur may have made us knights, but Uther wouldn't mind having some excuse to be rid of the lot of us." 

"Is that what you got out of that?" asked Lancelot. 

"I understood the King just fine. I'm not a knight as far as he's concerned," affirmed Percival. 

Lancelot looked worried, but he said, "Uther's not here and Arthur won't take notice." 

Percival stretched his fingers experimentally, but cringed at the pain. Reluctantly, he asked Merlin, "Do you think it needs it, or will it heal up on its own?" 

Pursing his lips as if he tasted something sour, Merlin replied, "I think it will heal, but it could take weeks." 

"Weeks?" asked Percival, appalled. "Can you do something to just… speed it up a little?" 

"I can't heal it just like that," said Merlin snapping his fingers. 

"Well, I don't know how it works," whispered Percival. 

Merlin laid his fingers on either side of the bite marks. Looking up from under his lashes, he asked, "You're sure?" 

Percival glanced at Lancelot, who moved to stand behind Merlin and fluffed out his cloak, hiding them as much as possible from the knights down river. Percival nodded at Merlin. "I'm no use to Arthur this way." 

Merlin quietly spoke some words in an ancient tongue. His eyes glowed briefly and then he took his hands away again. "Soak your arm in the river until dinner time. That will explain how the swelling went down." 

Percival flexed his fingers experimentally. Already, the throbbing had dulled. As Merlin rose, Percival said, "Merlin, I owe you." 

Merlin smiled down at the knight. "You haven't turned me in yet. Just don't expect that I can fix anything. Though I'd better get after fixing dinner before His Highness runs out of things to do. Being stared at hungrily does not improve my cooking." 

*************************

Mid morning the next morning Lancelot spotted a flock of wyverns high in the sky headed toward Camelot, too far away for even the best cross-bow shot. "Pull up and watch them out of sight," ordered Arthur, as Merlin scrambled off his horse and up a tree. "Watch for others. This may mean that the sorcerer knows we're on our way and approximately where we are. Those wyverns aren't on a straight course. They could be going around us." 

"Why?" asked Gwaine with characteristic bluntness. 

"Too many of the others ended up dead?" suggested Percival. 

"They're after Arthur and Uther," said Elyan with a calm sureness. "If the sorcerer has figured out that Arthur is on his way, he may be trying for Uther while they're separated. You are the King's greatest protector, Sire." 

The lead wyvern suddenly backwinged, causing the whole formation to mill wildly. The flight quickly reformed with a new leader, as the old one soared back the way it had come. 

Arthur glanced up uncomfortably at Merlin, high above him, certain that Merlin had tried to disrupt the flock by sending off the leader. It was a good thought but it hadn't worked and Arthur was too far from Camelot to do anything other than trust its defenders and return to the quest for the source of the attacks. Arthur bellowed, "Merlin! Come down from there. You don't even have a bow and you wouldn't know what to do with it if you did. We need to get going." Arthur turned his horse back to the road, leaving Merlin to catch up as the flock faded in the distance. 

************************

Uther took another turn around the battlements under the noon sun. It was better than pacing in his chambers. He understood that Arthur would be far more comfortable seeing to this sorcerer himself than waiting in Camelot for word. He'd sent his son out on more dangerous assignments than this, but in the past he'd always had the comfort of his daughter beside him. Now he worried that his daughter might be the sorcerer his son was hunting. He pushed that thought away forcibly, but it returned to haunt him. 

A familiar footstep hurried to match the King's. Annoyed, Uther asked, "Haven't you something better to do?" 

"Indeed, Sire," assured Lord Agravaine unctuously, "but I can do my work and still see that you have everything you need." 

'You can't give me what I need,' was Uther's thought, but what he said was, "I can't believe Arthur left you in charge." 

"I've done everything I can to help my nephew while you've been ill, Sire," Agravaine said smoothly. 

"I'm sure you have," snarled Uther. 

"Uther, I know we've had our differences, but Arthur is also my sister's son. I love him and will do everything in my power to help him. Surely, you can see that?" 

Uther stopped and faced Agravaine sharply. "I see that you've spotted an opening in the power structure and have stepped in to fill it. Arthur is far too young to recognize you for what you are." 

Agravaine tilted his head sympathetically, "And what would that be, my…" 

His question was interrupted by a cry of, "Wyverns!" 

Far in the distance, the flock was just visible but what concerned the King of Camelot far more was the much larger shape that erupted into the air from the forest at a much nearer distance. "The dragon lives!" cried Uther. 

The dragon flew at the wyverns, strafing them with fire, catching a third of the flock in one attack. The wyverns broke formation, but those that were not falling with flaming wings continued to try to reach Camelot. 

"Close the gates!" called Agravaine to those below, but his orders only reinforced those that had already been called. 

"What are you doing?" demanded Uther. 

"Following Arthur's orders, Sire," replied Agravaine. "You should go within." 

Uther thrust his head between two of the crenels, watching the aerial battle. The dragon chased down wyverns, scorching them one by one with his breath, the battle bringing them nearer and nearer to Camelot. 

Knights spilled through a doorway onto the battlements near to Uther, led by Sir Leon. Leon took a position beside the King, bow to his shoulder, ready to defend his Lord. "You must go inside, Sire! Dam it, Agravaine, get him inside," shouted Leon. 

"Come away, Sire," urged Agravaine, touching Uther's shoulder lightly. 

Uther shrugged him off and continued watching the dragon chase down the third to last, then the second to last, then the last wyvern. But just as the dragon's breath might have reached the last wyvern, the smaller flyer crossed the city wall and the dragon pulled aside sharply. Archers manning the walls fired; some at the wyvern, many more at the dragon. The dragon raced around the wall, toward the citadel. The wyvern flapped wildly toward the same goal. Wind from the dragon's wings blew through the knights' hair and cloaks and all but one turned to what they saw as the most immediate threat, firing crossbows at the dragon's chest at point blank range, but not one penetrated. 

Sir Leon tightened his jaw. He held his shot for the oncoming wyvern, ignoring the wind beating his back in time with the dragon's wings. The wyvern screamed in pain no more than three pike lengths from the crenels as Sir Leon's bolt sank into its chest, dropping it from the sky. The knight pivoted, dropping his bow, drawing his sword, and placing himself between King and dragon in one movement. 

"A fine welcome for my help, Uther, but nothing I wouldn't expect from you!" rumbled the dragon, the beating of his wings holding him in place in the air. 

The knights' jaws dropped in surprise at hearing the dragon speak. Uther's hands pushed aside the knights standing between him and the dragon. "Why should I believe you would do anything to help Camelot?" demanded the King. 

The dragon expounded, "Because from Camelot will be born Albion, but not during your reign, Uther. There is much of your work to be undone before Camelot can midwife the joining of the kingdoms." 

"So out of the goodness of your heart, you prevent the wyverns' attack?" scoffed Uther. 

"Not my heart, Uther, one much purer than mine," the dragon reflected. "One dragon lord remains and still needs to learn how evil you truly are. Hunt him if you will. Perhaps he will finally sicken of saving your worthless life." The dragon turned in the air and soared away, leaving those on the rampart staring after him in shock. 

*************************

It was late evening and the sun was sinking redly in a cloudy sky when Arthur and his knights arrived at their destination. Arthur had thought he'd feel some relief at being done with the journey. Hours before, they had spotted a lone wyvern in the sky. Merlin had leaned close to Arthur, as though to say something confidential, but had actually growled some words that made no sense to Arthur and then flashed glowing eyes at the wyvern. The wyvern had shrieked and flown away. Arthur had started so hard at seeing the manifestation of his servant's power that his horse had reared and he'd had to bring the animal under control. Arthur had quickly realized what Merlin had done; used him for cover so that the knights wouldn't see what he was really doing. The next time they saw a lone wyvern, Merlin started to drop back and away from Arthur. 

Arthur had screwed up his courage and his hold on his mount. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Merlin," he teased. "Maybe this one will just fly away too." 

Merlin had grumbled the same words, as though he was answering Arthur in a low voice, and that wyvern had also flown away. As they'd approached closer to the colony, they saw more and more wyverns, sometimes as many as three at a time, but each time Merlin sent them away. After the third sighting, Merlin had kept up a steady stream of complaints that Arthur did nothing to staunch. His tone matched too closely the verse he used to discourage the flyers and Arthur recognized his servant's grumbling for the camouflage it was. 

Now, looking down the bend of the broad river, the knights saw the long low sandstone cliffs pocked with caves, and the dozens upon dozens of wyverns swirling in and out of them. 

"There must be hundreds of them," murmured Elyan. 

Arthur's training at estimating a competing force gave him a more realistic approximation. "I'd say more than a hundred, but considerably less than two." 

"That's still some serious odds," said Lancelot. "Do you think the sorcerer could send all of them after us at once?" 

"No," said Arthur, his tactical mind constructing and rejecting plans at a rapid pace. "If the sorcerer could control them all at once, he'd have sent them all against Camelot. I think we're seeing the limits of his power at controlling just over a dozen." 

"Might be able to handle more at close range," suggested Percival. 

"Maybe," said Gwaine, "but at close range he has to think about his own safety as well. Those are dangerous creatures and a loss of control could mean they turn on him." 

"So we search the caves?" asked Percival. 

"Not yet," said Arthur. "The sorcerer could be in the caves or somewhere close by. We need to watch the wyverns. They may give us a clue to where the sorcerer actually is." 

"Or they might attack us at any moment," said Elyan wryly. 

Arthur resisted the urge to glance at Merlin. "They might." 

"Wyverns are most active in low light," said Merlin. "Dusk and dawn. If we have to go into the caves, any other time would be better." 

"How do you know that?" inquired Gwaine. 

Merlin gave him a look of long suffering. "Gaius pulled out every book he had that had wyverns in it when the first flock attacked and he's talked of nothing else since." 

Chuckles erupted from the common born knights. Those of higher birth seemed to feel it beneath their dignity to laugh at a comment made by a servant unless their Prince laughed first, and in this case, he didn't. 

"We need to set up camp somewhere nearby," said Arthur. 

"There was a cave not far back. It didn't look too deep. It would provide some shelter," said Elyan. 

"Could get trapped in it though," said Gwaine. 

"Could," said Arthur, "but it might be a good place to hide a fire." With a wave of his hand, Arthur indicated that Elyan should lead. The cave lay on the opposite side of a low hill from the river, surrounded by trees. More overhang than cave, the back of it was easily seen from the outside, but it was wide enough that all of the knights could lay inside it and keep dry if it rained in the night. 

"This will do," said Arthur. "Set up camp and see if the wyverns have hunted all the game out of the area. Stay together. No one leaves camp in a group less than three." So saying, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and roughly hauled him back up the hill. He shoved Merlin's back up against a tree where the knights would still be able to see them, but far enough away that they couldn't hear the conversation. 

"About time," murmured Sir Delwyn. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" rumbled Percival. 

Sir Tremayne answered him. "Arthur lets his servant get away with far too much. It's about time he put him in his place." 

Merlin smiled at Arthur, despite the hard hand pinning his shoulder to the tree bark. "You're getting the hang of it." 

"What? Lying to my knights? How are they supposed to trust me when I can't tell them the truth?" demanded Arthur in a hiss that wouldn't carry. 

"It's only this one time," said Merlin, not meeting Arthur's eyes. 

Arthur shoved hard against Merlin's shoulder. Practically nose to nose with his servant he asked, "There are over a hundred wyverns there. How many can you handle?" 

"I don't know," said Merlin. "I've never even seen so many in one place. It depends on what I ask them to do and if the sorcerer is already controlling them or not. If she is, I can't do much with them more than one at a time, but the uncontrolled ones, I can handle multiples. Three wasn't difficult." 

"She?" asked Arthur. 

Merlin shook his head. "It's just an impression, but I think the sorcerer is a woman." 

"Morgana?" 

Merlin hesitated. "I don't know, but I don't think so. I can't really tell you why, but that doesn't sound right somehow." Merlin couldn't tell Arthur that Morgana's magic felt different to him than what he had encountered with the wyverns. 

"That would be some relief," said Arthur. 

"Arthur, I was thinking…" 

"Well, don't." 

"Do you want my help or not?" 

"Want and need are two separate things." 

"So you need me?" asked Merlin brightly. 

Arthur looked like the thought soured his stomach. "What can you do?" 

"I could try to send the wyverns away, all the ones that aren't controlled. They wouldn't stay away for long, but maybe long enough for you to search wherever seems likeliest?" 

Arthur nodded. "In the morning when you said they'd be most active. That will give us time to watch and see if we can figure out where the sorcerer is. And it won't look strange if a lot of the wyverns suddenly leave to hunt. Do you think you can send half of them away?" 

"I won't know until I try, Arthur. I'll send off as many as I can." 

"All right then," said Arthur, releasing Merlin and patting his shoulder. Merlin slumped and put his head down. "What's wrong?" asked Arthur, a trifle alarmed. 

Impish eyes looked up at him. "Didn't you just give me a good scolding?" 

"I'll give you a good scolding," growled Arthur, turning Merlin back toward the camp and landing a smack across his back. 

*************************

Merlin had settled his bedroll in corner of the cave, as far out of the way as possible. Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot had been oddly sympathetic after Arthur's 'scolding'. The other knights, however, had treated Merlin as though he'd gotten what he'd been wanting for a long time. At one point, Gwaine had told Tremayne to back off so firmly, that for a moment it looked as though it might have come to blows. Merlin doubted that Arthur had even noticed the sniping. 

Arthur snored lightly beside Merlin. He'd assigned three knights to stay awake by the fire and three more to watch the wyverns as best they could by moonlight. The others slept, but would be roused to take their watch halfway to dawn. The off going watch would wake Arthur to take their report before finally getting their sleep. Merlin hadn't been assigned a watch and Arthur hadn't taken one. 

*Dragon Lord* The call came directly into Merlin's mind, he was certain no one else had heard it. 

Merlin rolled on to his back and concentrated. *Who calls?* 

*Come to me* came the answer after a pause. 

*Why?* 

*Truce* said the voice, a woman's and not Morgana, but not friendly either. 

Merlin gazed at Arthur, trying to decide if he had a better chance of keeping him safe by meeting the sorcerer tonight or waiting until the knights were ready to search for her in the morning. *Coming* 

As Merlin walked out of the cave, Delwyn challenged him from the fireside. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Nature calls," said Merlin, trying to look properly chastened. 

"You should have gone earlier," said Delwyn. 

Merlin shrugged and left anyway, hoping that Delwyn was too comfortable by the fireside to make an issue of it. Apparently he was, because no one followed. Merlin felt a tug in the right direction, which was unfortunately near the far end of the caves that the knights were watching. He'd have to go around over the top of the cliff far enough back not to be seen and circle back on the beach. Hopefully, he wouldn't be seen at that distance. He was sure that it was far enough away that he couldn't be recognized in the dark. Merlin trudged into the murky night. Occasionally, he felt the tug that guided him. On the far side of the sandy cliffs, he slid down a pebble strewn embankment and then climbed back up double the height of a tall man to a horizontal slash that proved to be a cave entrance. 

Merlin had to duck his head to enter the low cave. "Hello?" he called softly, seeing a dim light to one side. Turning a corner, he found that the cave turned into a cavern the size of the throne room at Camelot. In the center of the space stood a woman, perhaps in her early thirties, though her figure made him doubt she'd ever had children. She wore a long green dress with flowing sleeves and crocheted overlay. Around her neck hung a collar of worked silver and azure agate. Her long blond hair hung softly around her face and her mouth was set in a severe line. Two stalagmites to either side of her had been wrapped to turn them into torches and before her on the floor of the cavern sat a natural crystal nearly the size of a man's head, which glowed with white light. 

"Who are you?" demanded the woman, leashed fury pervading her voice. 

"I'm Merlin," he replied, taking a tentative step toward her. 

Her voice lashed out, "Who's son are you?" 

"My mother's name is Hunith," he offered. 

"Your father," she demanded. 

Getting tired of her questioning, he responded, "My father was Balinor." 

"Balinor?" she asked sharply, her eyes flicking to the crystal at her feet. "Not Teren?" 

"Balinor," Merlin repeated. "I'm quite certain. Who was Teren?" 

"Teren was the traitor," she seethed, "and you also work for the Pendragons." 

"I work for Arthur, not Uther," Merlin insisted, daring another step. "They are not the same. Who are you?" 

She pulled herself up even straighter. "I am Livia, daughter of Erskine." 

"Who's he?" asked Merlin. 

Shock slapped her face. "You are the son of Balinor and yet you don't know the names of the dragon lords?" 

Merlin shook his head as he took another step. "I only met my father once and I knew him for only two days before he died." 

Livia frowned. "Balinor was a fool." 

"Did you know my father?" Merlin asked, irritated. 

"I know what he did; allowed Uther to trick him into bringing Kilgharrah to Camelot, there to be trapped for twenty years and more." 

Merlin shrugged uncomfortably. "He was very angry about that." 

"But not angry enough to seek revenge." 

"Ah," said Merlin, "and you are?" 

"If all of the dragon lords were dead, surely it would be my right to avenge my father and my family." 

"But since I am not?" asked Merlin archly. 

Fury colored her face. "Then it would be your right to seek revenge or to withhold it, if you are not more of Teren's ilk." 

"I freed Kilgharrah from his chains," said Merlin, advancing until he was no more than three steps in front of Livia. "I've sought his advice and he's given it freely. He's encouraged me to protect and care for Arthur. Kilgharrah says it is my destiny. He does not hold me a traitor." 

Livia's eyes twitched several times during this speech to the crystal before her, as though surprised that it remained unchanged. In a tight voice she allowed, "If the Dragon approves, I can not condemn. I will leave off my attacks if you command it." 

"Then I command it," said Merlin, but his tone held more of entreaty than authority. 

"And will you also make me your prisoner?" she demanded, lifting her chin proudly. 

Merlin shook his head slowly. "Not if you are not an enemy. But it is your turn to answer my questions." 

"Very well," she responded with ill grace. 

"What's that?" asked Merlin, pointing to the crystal at their feet. 

Her eyes twitched down to it briefly. "A simple enough spell. It would dim for a lie, but stays bright in the presence of the truth." 

"So you're a sorcerer, not a dragon lord yourself?" 

She lifted her chin. "The dragon lords' powers pass only from father to son. My mother hid me apart from the family, hoping that Teren would not bother to hunt me even if he found them." 

"Then how are you controlling the wyverns?" 

Livia touched the collar at her throat. "Sorcerers have created such artifacts as would control the dragons, though they could never overrule a dragon lord. When the dragon lords captured such, they destroyed them if they could and hid them if they could not. Long have I searched for this one." 

Merlin paused a moment, considering, then held out his hand. "May I have it, please?" 

Her breath hissed in fury, but she reached up and undid the clasp. "It is your right." She held it out in her right hand, but as he grasped it, she grabbed his forearm with her left and hissed a spell. 

Merlin froze, waiting, but nothing happened and she released the collar to him. "Thank you." 

"You may believe that Arthur is different from Uther but I do not. Uther killed Teren when he believed he had no further use for him. Arthur will do the same to you." Nodding at the collar, she said, "That will return to me on your death and I will know that the way is clear for my vengeance." 

"Arthur will not kill me," said Merlin. "Arthur will be the greatest and most just King that Albion has ever known. Will you spend your life waiting for a vengeance that will never come?" 

"I will spend my life preparing to destroy an evil King, or," she said, glancing once more at the crystal, "to defend a just one, if he should prove such." 

**************************

Merlin heard his name called repeatedly as he approached the camp. Every knight was on his feet, most with torches in hand. 

"Here!" called Merlin, sliding a bit down a hillside. 

"Where have you been?" demanded Arthur, striding up to him. 

"Ah… I got lost… in the dark," said Merlin, abashed. 

Arthur looked as though he didn't believe him and Merlin gave him a look that he hoped Arthur would interpret as 'just go with it.' 

Arthur returned a look that promised mayhem at a later date. "Next time take a torch," rumbled Arthur. 

"Yes, Arthur," said Merlin, properly contrite. He rolled back up in his blankets and watched the knights settle, wishing he had made it back before the watch changed. 

**************************

The late watch roused the sleepers in the first light of false dawn. Merlin wasn't expected to cook for breakfast, but merely pulled journey bread and fruit out of his pack for himself and Arthur. The knights had their own such rations and they ate while they discussed the plan for the day. 

"You're sure you saw someone down that end last night?" asked Arthur. 

"No," replied Percival. "Too dark and too far to see. Could have been an animal. But we did see movement and it looked like it walked on two legs not four." 

Merlin wandered off toward where knights still kept watch. He leaned against a tree and took a bite of his pear, watching the cliffs and the wyverns emerging from them. 

"Don't get lost again, Merlin," called Elyan from his post just a bit down the ridge, but the smile that went with the taunt was not unkind. 

Merlin smiled back at him and waited for the knights to ignore him. A moment more and he was nothing more than part of the background to them. Turning his face away, he ordered the wyverns away from the cliff, all of the wyverns far away. 

"Arthur!" called Elyan, alarmed. "Arthur!" 

Arthur and the rest of the knights arrived at a run to see the entire colony of wyverns swirl into the air and disappear in diverse directions. 

"What the hell?" asked Gwaine. 

"Let's not waste this chance," said Arthur. "We'll need torches." 

Every man grabbed a torch and the knights hurried down the beach. Merlin quickly banked the fire and ran after them, his own torch in one hand and sword in the other. 

"Every one of them gone," said Delwyn in wonder. 

"There could be stragglers," rumbled Percival. 

"Don't forget the sorcerer," said Lancelot 

"Why would he send his defenses away?" asked Tremayne. 

"Less talk, more attention," barked Arthur. 

Last in line, Merlin kept an eye out for any returning wyverns. 

The knights quickly reached the far end of the caves. "There," said Percival, pointing at a scuff mark in the gravel. "Looks like a heel mark from a boot," he said, examining where the scuff reached down to the sand. 

"There's another mark here," said Elyan, pointing to where Merlin had scrambled up the steeply stepped incline leading to the cliff face and the cave entrance the night before. 

"Could Morgana have left those prints?" asked Arthur in trepidation. 

"No way to know for sure," answered Elyan. "The prints are too scuffed. But Morgana's not generally that clumsy." 

Arthur insisted on leading the way into the cave and around the corner into the cavern. "Well, this has obviously been occupied," he said, pointing at the wrappings left on the stalagmites. The knights milled around, looking for other evidence of habitation, but found only the ashes of a cooking fire under a natural air vent. 

"These cliffs are riddled with caves. Check them all?" asked Lancelot. 

Arthur nodded. "As many as possible. Groups of three. Gwaine, you have a nice loud whistle. I want you to look out for returning wyverns. Whistle down any cave our knights have gone to recall them if they start coming back." Arthur took Elyan and Percival with him and Merlin followed along out of that cave to the next one. Most weren't deep and they checked over three more before Merlin found what he needed. The cave into which they stepped almost immediately branched into two tunnels. Arthur hesitated only a moment before ordering Percival and Elyan to check one of the branches while he and Merlin checked the other. 

Merlin listened intently as Arthur led the way down the right hand tunnel peering ahead. As soon as he could no longer hear Percival and Elyan, Merlin tossed his torch and sword onto the ground in front of Arthur. 

"Merlin, what…" asked Arthur, turning to face his servant. 

Merlin reached under his neckerchief, fumbling with the clasp of the silver collar he'd hidden there. Pulling it out, he offered it to Arthur. "This is what you need, Arthur." 

Arthur stared uncomprehendingly at the jewelry in Merlin's hand. "Where did you get that?" 

"From the sorcerer. This is what she was using to control the wyverns." 

"You killed her?" asked Arthur disbelievingly. "Morgana?" 

Merlin's eyes flickered in annoyance. "Livia. And no, she surrendered." 

Arthur still looked as though Merlin was trying to convince him of the impossible. "To you?" 

Merlin glanced back down the tunnel the way they'd come, wondering how much time they had to talk privately. He took the torch from Arthur's hand and dropped it, flaming, to the floor. Putting the collar into the now free hand, Merlin said, "She was trying to avenge the dragon lords. When she realized that there was still one left, she agreed to leave off her attacks and gave up her weapon." 

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" asked Arthur, beginning to recover from his surprise. 

Merlin huffed as though Arthur had asked something so obvious it should need no explanation. "Tell the knights you took care of it, of course. You can't exactly tell them that I did." Merlin nodded toward the collar. "That belongs in the vault. She won't be able to use the wyverns to attack again without it." 

Angrily Arthur demanded, "And I'm just supposed to go along with this? Am I following your orders now?" 

Merlin seemed baffled by Arthur's sudden anger. "Of course not, Arthur. Tell the knights whatever you want." 

"I want to tell them the truth!" 

Merlin bit his lip but then squared his shoulders. "If that's what you think is best, Arthur." 

"No one would ever believe it," insisted Arthur. 

"I hope not," grumbled Merlin. 

"You…you…" Arthur stuttered. 

"Your father would kill me," hissed Merlin. "You know he would, Arthur." 

"I should kill you!" said Arthur, furious at the position Merlin was putting him in. 

"You said that before." Merlin lowered his eyes petulantly. "Well, if you're going to, make it quick." 

"What?" asked Arthur in shock. 

Merlin drew himself up and closed his eyes. "If you really believe that I don't deserve to live, Arthur… I'd rather you do it than someone else. You can always tell the knights that the sorcerer got me." 

Arthur looked at the sword in his hand as though shocked to be holding it. "You haven't done anything to deserve that," he said quietly. Arthur suddenly shook himself. "Come on," he said sheathing his sword and taking up one of the torches. "I need to get my knights out of these caves." 

Arthur strode away without waiting for Merlin to gather his things and follow. At the juncture of the two tunnels, he slowed only long enough to whistle loudly to recall Elyan and Percival. Exiting into the bright light of morning Arthur showed Gwaine the collar and commanded, "It's done. Recall the men." 

Gwaine scrambled over the rocky incline, whistling into those caves he'd seen knights enter. Elyan, Percival and Merlin exited the cave behind Arthur and they all descended to the rocky beach of the river. As soon as the last of the knights reappeared, Arthur headed back to camp to reclaim their horses and return to Camelot. 

**************************

Merlin was washing the supper dishes in a rocky shallow of the river where they'd camped two nights before when Arthur knelt down beside him on the upriver side. The Prince splashed some water on his face and washed his hands. Looking out over the river, he asked quietly, "So what do you want?" 

"What?" asked Merlin, surprised by the question. 

"Your reward," said Arthur, annoyed. "What do you want?" 

"I don't want anything," replied Merlin, as irritated by the question as Arthur was by asking it. 

"You helped protect Camelot, in a way that no one else could. You deserve a reward." 

Merlin turned to Arthur sharply. "I told you, I don't want anything. I don't do what I do for reward. If I did, I certainly wouldn't work for you." Intently, Merlin concentrated on his scrubbing. 

"I'm not going to be beholden to you, Merlin. Name something," growled Arthur. 

Merlin pursed his lips. "The only thing I want is that Uther never know that I'm a dragon lord." 

"Then you have my word of honor," said Arthur solemnly. "Father will never know your secret unless you tell him yourself." 

"Only if I want to commit suicide," mumbled Merlin. 

**************************

On returning to Camelot, Arthur was immediately met by Sir Leon, who told him that the King waited to receive him in the audience chamber. Arthur hurried there, followed by his knights and his servant. 

Agravaine stood behind the throne, beaming as though anticipating a treat. 

Uther rose steadily from his throne as his son entered, his crown as firmly upon his brow as ever it had been, a slight smile gracing his lips. He reached out his hands, grasping Arthur's in both of his momentarily. "Arthur, you had good hunting I trust?" 

"Indeed, Sire, the sorcerer will trouble us no more," said Arthur warmly. 

"Good, excellent, for we have another matter of equal moment to trouble us," said Uther, taking his throne. 

"I don't know what that could be, Sire. Did something come up in my absence?" 

Uther leaned forward a bit. "It seems that the Great Dragon is not dead, and not only is he not dead, but he's under the control of a dragon lord." 

Arthur's lips flattened into a line. "I was aware of this, my Lord. The dragon was supposed to protect Camelot from the wyverns while I hunted the sorcerer. I trust there were no injuries?" 

Uther's countenance hardened into granite. "You commanded this?" 

"I did not." Arthur paused, trying to figure out how to both explain and keep his promise. "I suggested it and the dragon lord was amenable." 

Uther pounced. "Then you know who he is!" 

"Yes, Sire," affirmed Arthur uncomfortably. 

"Excellent! You will arrest him immediately and he'll burn in the morning." 

Shocked, Arthur said, "I will do no such thing." 

"You will obey my orders," commanded Uther. 

"I will not! I promised the man reward if he would assist in protecting Camelot." 

"And what reward did he ask?" 

Arthur held his hands out in consternation. "Only that you not know his name." 

Uther snorted. "A poor reward to ask. It will not save his life." 

"I swore, Father. I can not go back on my word." 

Uther drew himself up on his throne. "In that case, you can execute him privately. I will accept your word that the dragon lord is dead." 

Arthur tried to reason with the King, "Father, I can not promise a man reward and then execute him for doing as I asked. That would not be just." 

"You should never have made that promise in the first place. Sorcery is forbidden in Camelot." 

"Since when is a dragon lord a sorcerer?" 

"Since the decree I issued while you were still in the nursery." 

Arthur sputtered, "You promised to reward Balinor when the Great Dragon was attacking Camelot." 

Uther eyed his son coldly. "No word of reward passed my lips. You took a great deal upon yourself that day. Any thought of recompense was your own." 

Shocked Arthur asked, "You would have let me bring Balinor back to Camelot, had him kill the dragon and then executed him?" 

Uther took a breath, trying to collect some patience. "Arthur, I have tried to explain this to you many times. You can not bargain with sorcerers. They are untrustworthy. They are devious, deceitful, cunning and crafty. Why do you think this man made you promise not to reveal his name? Only to place friction between you and me. It may have seemed a benign promise at the time, but does is seem so now?" 

Arthur bowed his head slightly. "It is perhaps a greater vow than I had reckoned it to be." 

Uther rose and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You did not promise this man amnesty, fortunately. He is your problem and I expect you to take care of it." 

Arthur looked into his Father's eyes. "You do realize that it is the dragon lord's power that holds the dragon from Camelot and has for almost two years?" 

Uther released his son and nodded shortly. "You will have to take care of that too." 

Arthur drew himself up. "No, Father, I will not. I am Regent and I grant the dragon lord amnesty for as long as he will serve the interests of Camelot." 

"This dragon lord is making a fool of you!" 

"So be it. This matter is my responsibility. I will see that he does no harm." 

"And what will you do when his demands become heavier and heavier? Believe me magic breeds greed." 

"Then I will kill him," stated Arthur matter-of-factly. "I will not be subject to extortion." 

Uther stared at Arthur. "You make me wonder what other matters of import you've allowed to fester. I have trusted you with my kingdom. Now it becomes clear that you are not ready to rule." Uther turned away and placed his hand on the top of his throne. "Your services as Regent are no longer required. I take back my throne." 

"If you are quite certain you are ready, Sire?" 

Uther flipped back to glare at his son. "More ready than you." Arthur bowed and tried to withdraw, but Uther called him back. "The dragon lord's name?" demanded the King. 

With a clenched jaw, Arthur asked, "I told you, Sire, I gave my word of honor not to reveal it. Would you have me break my word?" 

"In a matter concerning magic, yes, I would." 

"Then I believe you are less ready to retake that throne than you think, Father." 

"Do you challenge me?" 

Arthur shook his head. "No, but I fear for Camelot." Arthur bowed again and withdrew, his knights marching out with him. 

"Arthur…" said Elyan, touching his arm once they'd gained the privacy of the corridor. 

"Not now," growled Arthur leaving his knights behind. Arthur went straight to his room, half blind with emotion. The door closed softly behind him. 

"Thank you, Arthur," said Merlin humbly. 

"Get out!" yelled Arthur. As Merlin's footsteps retreated from the room, Arthur began to shiver from head to toe. 

**************************

Merlin had reappeared to light the candles in Arthur's room. Arthur studiously ignored him while he silently performed that chore, unpacked Arthur's things and picked up the armor that Arthur had thrown off. 

Arthur stepped behind the screen to change for bed. When he reemerged, Merlin was watching for him. Chagrin colored Merlin's pale cheeks. "I wasn't trying to trick you, Arthur." 

Arthur snorted. Biting off his words, he said, "I know. Obviously, you were right to be afraid." 

"You should know," said Merlin hesitantly, "Uther has revoked the amnesty you granted and put Agravaine in charge of finding the dragon lord." 

"I'm not surprised. I'm almost glad that Balinor didn't make it to Camelot." Arthur stopped, realizing what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, Merlin. That was very crass." 

"It's all right, Arthur," said Merlin dourly. "I'm used to it." 

"That's really what you think of me, isn't it?" demanded Arthur. "That I'm an insensitive lout?" 

Merlin shrugged. "That's what I thought of you at first, but you've changed a lot over the years, Arthur." 

"And yet you still don't trust me, do you?" 

"Of course I trust you," said Merlin, surprised by the turn of the conversation. 

"You thought I'd turn you in, when Uther demanded your death, didn't you?" 

"I had a bad moment or two, Arthur, yeah." 

"Well, didn't I prove today that you can trust me?" 

"I do trust you, Arthur," Merlin assured him, confused. "I've trusted you for many years." 

Arthur stared at him a moment. "Then I need to know more about this destiny that the dragon thinks you have." 

Merlin stammered. "I… I told you, Arthur..." 

Arthur stopped him. "No, you told me just enough to get me off the subject. I need to know it all, Merlin." 

"I don't know if I can explain…" 

"Why? Do you serve another power?" demanded Arthur grabbing Merlin's wrist and dragging him close. 

"No, Arthur!" exclaimed Merlin vehemently. "I serve only you." 

"But you're afraid, afraid of me knowing more than I need to." 

"I can't even tell you the things that you do need to know," shouted Merlin. 

Arthur's temper cooled abruptly. "What things that I need to know?" 

Merlin shook his head, his eyes wide with terror. Arthur waited, staring into Merlin's eyes, willing his obedience. Merlin searched his mind, trying to come up with something to tell Arthur that didn't involve him using magic. "Why do you think I waited so long to tell you that your stepmother was a troll? I'd used the mirror to look because I'd seen Jonas' tail, I suspected she wasn't human, but I couldn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me, and when I did finally tell you, you laughed at me." 

Arthur released his hold. "All right, now tell me something I don't know." 

Merlin backed up two steps. "You won't believe me, Arthur. You never do." 

"That's my problem," said Arthur firmly. "You said that there were things I need to know. Tell me one of them." 

Merlin swallowed, lowering his eyes. "After Cenred's army attacked, the first time not the second, I came to you and tried to tell you something about Morgana." 

Arthur nodded, keeping his gaze firmly on Merlin's face. "I remember, but we already knew that she'd stopped the sorcerer that had raised the dead inside our walls." 

Merlin looked up at Arthur, frustration written across his face, "No she didn't, Arthur. I did! And it was Morgana that I battled." 

"You fought Morgana, and won?" asked Arthur, skepticism coloring his tone. 

Merlin wouldn't meet his eyes. "Part of the ceiling caved in on her head." 

"So you got lucky?" 

"Something like that." 

Arthur licked his lips, his mouth gone suddenly dry. "You knew Morgana was a traitor, and you said nothing?" 

"I'd known she had magic for months. At first I thought she was still loyal to Camelot." Merlin's voice became pleading. "I still think she was, but she changed and no one noticed. If I had accused her, well, what good is it to say anything if it only means putting my neck in a noose? At least by keeping shut, I could try to frustrate her plans." 

"All of Camelot might have fallen by your silence," growled Arthur. 

"All of Camelot might have fallen if I hadn't been there to recognize the true danger. If you had entered the crypt, Morgana would have given you some lie and you would have believed her. She was very good at that. She knew better with me." 

Arthur walked to the window, thinking over things that had happened in the years since Merlin had become his servant. Slowly he said, "So this is why you are my protector? You recognize threats that I will never even see?" He turned back to Merlin. Merlin hesitated before nodding. Arthur was quite certain that he still hadn't gotten the whole truth, but he felt confident that what Merlin had told him was fact. "Thank you, Merlin. I hope that in the future you will feel able to approach me with more candor." 

Merlin looked confused by Arthur's sudden formality, but he matched it. "Thank you my Lord." 

Arthur tried to unbend a little. "I doubt I'll sleep for hours yet, but there's no need for you to hang about. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Arthur…" Merlin paused, collecting himself. "I've been living with a sword over my head for a long time. If I've been overcautious, I apologize. But I have always acted in what I thought were the best interests of Camelot. I would lay down my life for you." 

Arthur allowed a small smile. "I know. You've tried enough times." Merlin gave him a shy smile as he bowed his head and left. Arthur crawled under the covers that Merlin had turned down for him. As he thought, he tossed and turned for a long time, trying to make sense of what he had heard, and what he had done. Merlin's words came back to him, "I've been living with a sword over my head for a long time," but Uther had married the troll before Merlin had become a dragon lord. 

Was this why Merlin seemed afraid all the time? Arthur knew his servant wasn't actually a coward, despite the many times he'd teased him about his fears. If Merlin was seeing threats to himself and Camelot, and trying to protect against them by himself because he knew he'd get no help from Camelot's rightful defenders, then he was not only incredibly brave, but incredibly loyal. Arthur tossed again thinking that any sane man would have run off by now and left Camelot to be destroyed rather than risk death by foes and friends alike. Arthur threw his arm over his face. Camelot could have been destroyed; by Morgana, by the dragon, even by the troll. 

Arthur fell asleep wondering what other threats Merlin had shielded Camelot against and what destiny had planned for them both. 


End file.
